


Impatient Pets

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cloaca, Dragon Fucking, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Multi, PWP, Sibling Incest, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, the shimadacest is Short but i couldnt NOT tag it srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He already has a general idea of what he’s going to see as the door opens, and that prediction quickly proves right."





	Impatient Pets

It had been a long day of practice sims with the team but as Hanzo walks to his room, he finds that he is more exhausted mentally than physically.

That’s a good thing too, he comes to discover.

For as he reaches his room and goes to key in the code, he hears some very distinct and well-known noises. Some scuffling on the floor, along with some rumbling and purring. He huffs a laugh as he puts in the code. “Impatient,” he mutters to himself, smirking. 

He already has a general idea of what he’s going to see as the door opens, and that prediction quickly proves right.

Udon has Ramen pinned to the floor on her back, who is squirming and purring happily. Hanzo quickly takes note of Udon’s bottom half making small, aborted thrusts. It’s a clear sign that his thick cock is already knotted and is just trying to tease Ramen. It’s working, considering how vocal she’s being. And really, Hanzo can’t blame her. He knows how that feels.

They don’t even notice he’s there until the door slides shut behind him, causing a small clicking noise. Udon and Ramen stop and whip their heads around almost comically. They immediately start chirping and rumbling when they notice it’s him. Hanzo smiles immediately, knowing they’d be climbing all over him if it weren’t for the position they’re in right now.

He drops his bow by the door while toeing off his shoes and strides towards his impatient dragons. He’s already hard and aching; can already feel himself dripping in his workout pants.

“Well, I see you couldn’t wait for me, hm?” He asks dropping down to kneel next to where Udon and Ramen are connected. She’s still squirming, clearly not done for the night. Hanzo pets down the fur on Udon’s back, who leans into it immediately and purrs. 

Hanzo hums, looking down to where his precious dragons are knotted together. Ramen’s cloaca is nice and puffy, slick still leaking out even with Udon locked in her. Hanzo reaches under Udon and rubs his finger through that slick where they are locked together, making Ramen squirm and purr even more.

He has noticed that more and more come and slick has been leaking out, though, meaning Udon is about to pop out. 

And just as he’s thinking that, Udon’s cock pulls out of Ramen, a gush of even more come and slick following. Udon’s knotted cock bobs between his legs, still wanting more attention, but Udon decides to quickly release his pin on Ramen and move down her body. He ducks his head between her legs and laps his tongue at her gaping cloaca, licking up the mixture of his come and her slick. She starts squirming even more, kicking her legs in the air, a clear signal that it feels good. 

Hanzo can only watch from where he’s kneeled next to them, arousal burning hot in his veins and still straining in his pants but not letting himself touch. It’s his turn now.He nudges Udon on his side, stopping him from his tongue lavishing. He looks up at Hanzo and moves off Ramen to the side, already knowing what’s going to happen.

Hanzo takes his place in front of Ramen, still on her back and panting heavily. Hanzo trails his finger around her swollen and pulsing cloaca, causing a new gush of slick to trail out. She closes her eyes and purrs happily, spreading her legs in an invitation that Hanzo is always ready to accept. 

He quickly stands up, pulling his sweatpants and t-shirt off, throwing them in some corner of the room. His cock feels incredibly heavy between his legs, so hard and dripping heavily already just from watching his pets. He wastes no time in dropping back down to the floor and situating himself between Ramen’s legs. He parts her cloaca with his thumbs, humming as he gets a good look at that beautiful sight. “My beautiful girl,” he murmurs, moving to pet down her sides. Ramen rumbles happily, her tail swishing against the floor. 

It makes him ache to see her so happy, but for now the affection will have to wait. Not wanting to waste any more time, he grabs hold of his cock and guides it to her cloaca. He pushes in in one thrust, always so easy with how much slick she produces. Ramen yelps and chirps loudly as he bottoms out, Hanzo moaning loudly along with her. 

She clenches around him beautifully, drawing out another moan from him. When he looks at her, he can see the smugness and amusement glinting in her eyes; she knows what she’s doing. Hanzo huffs, expecting nothing less from one of his pets. 

He quickly moves out and thrusts back into her, hard, whipping that smug look from her eyes and causing her to yelp again. Hanzo keeps up the brutal pace, slick continuing to pour out of her, helping the way and contributing to the wet slapping noises that started up. 

He can already feel his orgasm creeping up on him. A day of working out constantly has always caused pent up energy for him and getting to give a hard fuck to his dragons has always been able to trigger the release of it fast. He speeds up his thrusts, faltering a bit with out good it feels and how close he is. Ramen is squirming even more than before, her tail wrapping around one of Hanzo’s legs. Her hind legs are clawing at his own, trying to get a grip on him but leaving scratches instead. Hanzo is alright with that; he’s already got plenty.

Just as Hanzo feels his orgasm coming, a wet and long tongue licks from his balls all the way to his ass, just barely grazing his hole. That does him in immediately. He slams into Ramen one last time, emptying hot ropes of come into her cloaca. Ramen herself seems to have gotten something out of it too because she orgasms right after him, a gush of slick squirting out and her cloaca tightening around his pulsing cock. Hanzo groans at the feeling, trying to press even further in her, burying his come even deeper. He knows that’s what she likes, especially from the way she’s now stopped squirming and is rumbling happily. 

When he’s finally finished coming, he slips his softening cock out, his come following in a rush. Ramen is gaping; Hanzo’s cock twitches and he almost wishes he was able to get hard again immediately.

He groans and flops onto the floor next to Ramen, who immediately pops up from off her back and shoves her face into his neck, purring and rubbing against him. Hanzo smiles, bringing his arm around her to pull her closer and pet her head while kissing her muzzle. She’s always been fast to recover after a good fucking, even if she is still dripping come all over his floor that he’ll have to clean up later.

Udon slinks up to his other side, flopping down on his arm and nuzzling into his neck. Hanzo laughs, quickly dragging him closer too and kissing his muzzle. “You are a trouble maker,” he says, petting down Udon’s back. He wiggles happily, a knowing glint in his eyes that him licking Hanzo’s hole is what did him in. Hanzo bemoans the fact that his pets have so much power over him, but he really can’t complain when he loves them so much. 

He sighs happily, knowing he should get up and onto his (comfortable) bed but feeling way too comfortable on the floor, cuddling his babies. “I know you missed me today. Sorry I was away for so long,” he says, tightening his hold on them both. They aren’t allowed in the training or shooting ranges because of previous trouble they’ve caused, which Hanzo understands, but he never likes to be away from them for so long. Udon and Ramen purr, nuzzling into his neck and face, clearly accepting the apology and telling him they missed him too.

Just as Hanzo is about to get up and move them all to the bed, he hears the door to his room slide open and then shut. Normally he would be panicking, but only one person knows the code to his room.  
He smirks, turning his head to see his intruder. 

Genji stands in front of the closed door, his mask off showing his wide, surprised eyes. Soba is curled around his shoulders, but he immediately starts purring when he looks at the scene. 

“Aw, come on! You couldn’t even wait for us?” Genji whines, walking into the room towards where Hanzo is still laying on the floor, naked. 

Udon and Ramen jump up from where they are laying against him, running to meet Soba from where he has jumped down from Genji. Soba transforms to the size of Udon and Ramen and they all nuzzle each other, rumbling and purring happily. 

Genji drops down to Hanzo’s side, eyeing up his naked body hungrily. He quickly cups Hanzo’s face and leans down to catch his lips in a hungry and passionate kiss, which Hanzo returns eagerly. 

Hanzo smirks as Genji pulls away. 

“Who said there couldn’t be a round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> First completed NSFW thing I've ever written so it prob sucks but I'm tryin to improve!!
> 
> I have a Passion for shimada dragon fucking and got inspired by some stuff i saw on tumblr, so while bemoaning nobody writing it i decided to try it out myself  
> I hope i used the right term for a dragon vag?? I debated what term to use but idk let me know if i should change it to more ""human"" terms  
> Also debated giving Udon a hemi, but decided against it. tho if you want you can imagine that he just didnt Use the second one ; )  
> used popular fandom names for the dragons because im not creative
> 
> Please let me know if you see any grammatical mistakes/if i forgot to tag something!!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy! I'm sorry im on anon but im too embarrassed to post it to my actual name


End file.
